The ability to directly touch and manipulate data on a touch-screen has a strong appeal to users. In many respects, touch-screens can be used as a more advantageous input mechanism than the traditional mouse. When using a touch-screen, a user can simply tap the screen directly on the user interface element they wish to select rather than having to position a cursor over the user interface with a mouse. However, users often find it difficult to select items, or click targets, on a touch-screen as accurately as they can with a mouse.